


Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are gifts more fitting than Mallomars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 14 July 2006 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #124, _Candy_.

It started in college, the summer they first met. Dan, nineteen, not quite done growing, estranged from his family, seemed perpetually hungry, was permanently broke. Casey, himself just recently graduated and newly married, didn't have much money to spare. Still, he got into the habit, when he went to the machine for candy, of buying a second bar and dropping it casually on Dan's desk in passing, or slipping it into his drawer for him to find later. Worth it, the little extra cost, just to see Danny smile. He never asked himself why.

The Mallomars are a hangover from that time, a birthday tradition, a long-standing private joke that no-one else understands, never outworn or stale even after all these years.

Later, almost too late, Casey came to understand himself, realise other needs; as primal as hunger and harder far to sate. If Dan had been a woman, perhaps he could have signalled those, too, with chocolate. Or with flowers, maybe: roses, orchids.

Instead, Casey chose wine, tasting and discarding, seeking perfection, eventually choosing a rich, heady Bordeaux: dark as Danny's eyes, soft as the tender touch of his hands.

Warm as his kisses, but never, never so sweet.

***


End file.
